The present invention relates generally to a liquid racing game.
The racing game involves manipulating the position of a vessel at a source of a liquid for filling the vessel in order to attain a certain level of the liquid within a given amount of time, or to be the first among a group of players to fill the vessel with the liquid to a certain level. The object of the game is to control the movement of the vessel in order to catch a quantity of a liquid sufficient to determine a winner or the achievement of the capture of a required quantity of a liquid in the vessel. In addition, the movement of the outlet for the delivery of the source of liquid may be separately controlled, thus presenting an additional challenge to the player of the game by requiring their manipulation of their vessel's position to match their respective liquid outlet in order to receive liquid into the vessel.
The outlet for the liquid delivery is controlled to operate at variable speeds and variable directions in variable sequences. The vessel may be independently controlled in its direction and speed by a respective player. Multiple players may race against one another to determine which player is able to capture a sufficient quantity of liquid that would activate a liquid detection device and signal a winner. Additionally, the game may be used by one player to race against a given time interval. A predetermined quantity of liquid captured by the single player may signal the award of a prize, tokens, or tickets that relate to the player's achievement level. Another variation of the present invention allows for a multiple player game wherein opposing players would independently control the positions of a liquid outlet and a vessel, respectively.
Another variation of the game involves a plurality of fixedly mounted liquid outlets. In this example, the object of the game would be for the player to fill his vessel by positioning the vessel under the appropriate one of the plurality of liquid outlets that would be delivering a quantity of a liquid at that moment. Liquid could be delivered by more that one outlet at any particular time. A processor running a computer program may control the liquid delivery through the plurality of liquid outlets. Alternatively, the delivery of the liquid could be randomly controlled by a processor or a mechanical valve. In the usual course of game play, no single delivery of liquid through an outlet would normally be sufficient to fill the vessel, thus requiring a player to move his vessel to several positions in an attempt to fill his vessel quickly within a given time frame. Alternatively, a player may be playing in order to be the first to fill his vessel when playing against other players playing their respective vessel under the plurality of liquid outlets. Another variation would include other players playing their respective vessel under each of their respective plurality of liquid outlets. Another variation of the game may include the delivery of the liquid through the plurality of liquid outlets to be controlled by a second game player.
The present invention also includes versions of the games that may be played as a video game. Such versions of the present invention may include a video game machine comprised of a monitor, a processor, and at least one player interface. This example of the present invention would use the monitor for displaying a playing field image and at least one player controllable image such as the vessel or the liquid outlet. A processor would be utilized to generate the images on the monitor and also for managing game play. The player interface is intended to be any of the typical variations of equipment used by a player for the input of player control into the game. The interface may be comprised of a button, a joystick, a ball, a steering wheel, finger-on-glass, or a touch sensitive interface. For example, the player interface could be a three dimensional replica of the player controlled image found on the video game screen, such as a pitcher, a mug, or the handle on a beer tap.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.